


Seclusion

by chxxyas



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxxyas/pseuds/chxxyas
Summary: Im Jaebum is the sole heir of the Hawks, a South Korean underground organization operated in the shadows of Im Enterprise. Park Jinyoung is a trained assassin they took in 10 years ago who also happens to be his decoy.





	Seclusion

Jinyoung was picked up from the slums and brought into the Im household at the age of 10. The man that saw him in one of the secluded alleyways in the bustling city of Seoul, malnourished to the point of wanting to take his own life, is a member of the Hawks, Wang Jackson. The then 20 year old man had passed by the building after one of the gang's illegal transaction that took place in an abandoned club just across from it. It was raining heavily that night, thunder roaring in the skies above. A flash of lightning and a silhouette of a boy caught in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to the top of the building on his left. A boy stood dangerously close to the railing. Jackson knew what was about to happen as he let his umbrella fell onto the wet pavement and rushed to the boy's side. The elder tackled him to the ground as soon as he reached the rooftop, panting heavily, out of breath after climbing all of those stairs and running. He tried to steady his breathing as the boy thrashed in his hold, screaming a stream of curses that Jackson didn't even know where he learned from.

"Let me go!" the boy wailed as he continued to fight his way out of the older man's firm grip but failed.

"I asked for nothing more than death but the world can't even give me that!" he had finally stopped retaliating and now they're both sitting on the drenched surface of the cement floor while facing each other.

The boy broke into sobs and Jackson felt a pang in his chest at the crying mess before him. He didn't know who this boy was and why he wanted to die so badly but he didn't care. The look in the boy's eyes awaken something that has long been buried in the deepest part of his heart, sealed tight - his compassion towards others. His instinct took over as he cupped the boys face, stubby fingers wiping at his tear stains. He reached into his pocket and offered the boy a handkerchief to wipe his snots. The boy eyed him pointedly before accepting his sincere gesture.

"Why did you stop me from taking my own life, Mister?" questioned the boy.

"You don't look like the type considering that you were talking with some shady looking uncles just a few minutes before" he added as an afterthought.

Jackson's face contorted into something akin to smiling but he's not really smiling, and the boy can't help but shudder.

"You should stop that Mister, you're scaring me" the boy blurted out and Jackson smiled. This time a genuine one.

It's a gesture that he forgot to do after being involved with the Hawks, and that was 5 years ago. The boy beamed back at him, eye whiskers showing and pearly white teeth shining brightly under the moonlight.

Such a charming boy, Jackson thought. He wondered why a boy like this wanted to die so badly, he wondered why he stopped him. There were too many things he didn't understand about this whole situation, but one thing he did know was that he needed to keep this boy by his side.

"If you desire death so badly then follow me" he offered in a flat voice.

The boy looked at him, bewilderment evident on his face. Jackson's expression remained unreadable, half lidded eyes emanating conspicuous dark glint. The boy broke into a fit of laughter, both hands clenching his stomach as he throws himself backwards, landing with a thump on the cold pavement. The laughter died down after a few minutes and the boy's gazed turned from the now clear night sky to the older man beside him.

"You're weird, Mister" he exclaimed, still sprawled on the floor.

"But I'd like that. There's no point in living anyway" he added.

Jackson looked at him pitifully.

"Tell me your name" asked the former.

After a long pause, the boy finally replied.

"Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung."


End file.
